PewDieCry: Little Things SONGFIC
by xKuroShimox
Summary: A brown haired boy and myself splashing sea water at each other like we were little kids. The water sparkles in the suns rays and the sand glistens like gold. I start to remember that day on the Florida coast. The day I realized something for that man... A short PewDieCry SongFic on One Directions Little Things. Don't Like Pairing, song or band? Don't read, you've been warned.


I continue to stare and the one certain facebook picture I had been staring at for the past fifteen minuets. A brown haired boy and myself splashing sea water at each other like we were little kids. The water sparkles in the suns rays and the sand glistens like gold. I start to remember that day on the Florida coast. The day I realised something for that man.

_**Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me**_

The memory of his warm hand brushing past the palm of my hand as water slides off it.

_**But bear this in mind it was meant to be**_

I grab the mans hand and run with him across the beach and drag him into the water to play.

_**And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks**_

_**And it all makes sense to me**_

What was this feeling inside me? I've felt it before but not this strongly.

_**I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes **_

Those green eyes sparkling like emeralds in the sun and lighting up with joy as he laughed and licked the swirl of ice cream.

_**When you smile you've never loved your stomach or your thighs**_

His smile warming my heart and his laughter at the blob of ice cream on the my nose.

_**The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine**_

_**But I'll love them endlessly**_

When he was diving in the ocean and the I got that one, precious glance at his torso being showered with water droplets that looked like diamonds.

_**I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth**_

Always clamping my mouth shut, not letting those three words be exposed

_**But if I do**_

I should tell him...

_**It's you**_

It's always been you...

_**Oh, it's you they add up to**_

_**I'm in love with you**_

_**An all these little things**_

I board the plane from Sweden, ready to go to America to see him again

_**You can't go to bed without a cup of tea And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep**_

When the brown locks of his hair brushed against my cheek as his head falls into my shoulder and mutters in his sleep

_**And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep**_

It's like he could hear me... Whispering secrets to him...

_**Though it makes no sense to me**_

I haven't even asked to come over... I... I was just doing it.

_**I know you've never loved**_

_**The sound of your voice on tape**_

That voice swirling in my head as he talked through the headset

_**You never want**_

_**To know how much you weigh**_

_**You still have to squeeze into your jeans**_

Those skinny jeans... His lucky skinny jeans...

_**But you're perfect to me**_

It just made him look more... Alluring

_**I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth**_

It's going to come out sooner or later...

_**But if it's true**_

So why not...

_**It's you,**_

Tell him in person...

_**It's you they add up to**_

Brown hair, emerald eyes, pale skin...

_**I'm in love with you**_

_**And all these little things**_

I glance around the American airport in search of a map to find directions to his house.

_**You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you**_

Always wearing that mask, hiding his face for 'suspense'.

_**You'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to.**_

His face melts my heart... Seeing it hidden is torture...

_**If I let you know I'm here for you**_

_**Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh.**_

I've just arrived at his house, 4000 miles away from my own and I knock on his door.

_**And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth**_

I said it...

_**'Cause it's you,**_

Those three words...

_**Oh, it's you,**_

His eyes sparkle...

_**It's you they add up to**_

Scanning for faults...

_**And I'm in love with you**_

_**And all these little things**_

The wind catches his hair and forces it to gently flow back.

_**I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth**_

His reply stops my heart from beating...

_**But if it's true**_

He said those three words too...

_**It's you, It's you they add up to**_

Tears begin forming in my eyes, I've waited so long.

_**I'm in love with you**_

"I love you..."

_**And all your little things**_

"Cry..."


End file.
